Reid, Kiss Me
by Lily Borja
Summary: Hotch decided to bring in his childhood friend and former sex buddy, into the BAU. Little did they know that she was going to catch the eye of the youngest of the group. I Do Not Own Criminal Minds WARNING: NOT EDITED and RATED M
1. Chapter 1

"Hotch, why did you drag me here?" I sigh.

"Because I need to work and you have the qualifications to help us on our cases" He said in his business voice.

I walk up to him and sit in front of him. I sit on his desk and put my hands around his neck and pull him closer with my legs.

I pressed my lips against his and slowly brought his hands up to my hips as I pull him closer by wrapping my legs around him.

I had just pulled my hips against him when there was a knock and the door opened.

"OH! OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry" I hear a embarrassed voice behind me.

Aaron had quickly pulled back when the door had opened, and was now rubbing his forehead. I get off the desk and look towards the door, whoever it was had left.

I hear Aaron sigh before picking up a few files from his desk.

"Sorry, Hotch"

"It's fine" He rasps.

Let me make one thing clear, I'm not Hotch's girlfriend. I just like to kiss, suck, and fuck and he lets me. But no strings attached.

As we walk out of his office we make our way into the conference room.

I look over my black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and burgundy converse and nod my head.

Just as we were about to make it in he got a call.

I had just introduced myself to a Derek Morgan, when Hotch came out and told us we were leaving.

I rush into his office to grab my go bag, I had just dumped in on a chair.

"Yeah, I love you, too. I'll talk to you as soon as I can." I hear a blonde finish her phone call.

"What's going on?" A brown haired man comes in.

"Don't know. Just heard we're leaving now."

"There's been a mass sniper shooting in Dallas." I hear Hotch.

"How many victims?" I ask along with another voice.

"Still unclear."

"We don't know much beyond that." I hear the famous, David Rossi, reply along with Hotch.

"Is it a terrorist attack?"

"Well, if it is, they're happening more frequently. First the Boston Marathon, then the cleaver incident in London." Morgan puts in.

"We're also coming upon the 50th anniversary of the assassination of JFK, which also took place in Dallas."

"So we have to consider domestic terrorism." The blonde from earlier adds on.

"Right now we have to consider everything. Garcia, I need a list of all acts of civil unrest in Texas in the last few years." Hotch orders.

"Copy that" she replies.

"Local FBI's on the scene. We'll take the lead when we get there." he concludes as I step into the elevator.

"Be safe." Is the last thing the tech said. I give her a small sad smile seeing her concern. I also laugh inwardly as I realize that she was the one who walked in on Hotch and myself.

I stand close to Hotch as the others are quiet. We're aware, all thinking of what the answer could possibly be. I look around all of Hotch's team and see the young man's eyes trained on me, eyes quickly eyeing my form.

I hide a smirk as I can practically smell his awkwardness.

As we board the plane, I start to hear questions about my presence.

"Who is she?" A brunette asked.

Clearing my throat, I get everyone's attention and take a breath.

"Hello, my name is Katherine Rose, I will be joining you for a while as some sort of intern. Forced by Hotch" I say kicking at his shoe.

"Sit down" is all he says.

I sit down on one end of the couch seeing as the youngest of the group scoots closer to one end.

"So, what are your names?" I ask.

Soon everyone introduced themselves.

"So, JJ" I say pointing to the blonde, and she nods.

"Blake" I point at the brunette.

"and Penelope Garcia is back at base" I finish. They all nod.

"You forgot me" I hear next to me.

I turn to see the tall lanky, brown eyed man sitting to my right and smile.

"Dr. Spencer Reid" I smile putting my hand up. " Sorry, about that"

Soon we are all doing our own things as we wait to arrive.

Turning to my right, I tilt my head as I see the young Doctor staring at his hands.

"So, your that famous, boy genius that Hotch talks about" I say.

His head snaps up to look at me.

"What are you to Hotch?" he asks bluntly.

My mouth drops open. I feel everyone's eyes on me.

I blink once and laugh.

"A very good friend" I chuckle. Everyone turned back to what they were doing and some smirk as they hear Reid stutter.

"Why do you ask?" my voice lower.

"because Garcia told us that she walked in on a sexy female kissing Hotch" he says softly.

"Yeah, I was about to have my way with Hotch" I say, as I can practically hear the others ears extended in my direction. "but, I've always done that, except when he was married, for obvious reasons"

This time he just stares at me. I lean in closer.

"So, do you think what Penelope said was true?" I ask him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asks clearing his voice.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" I lift an eyebrow as his hands start to twitch.

"Uh-um"

"Kat leave him alone" I hear Hotch.

I Huff.

"Fine" I pout, and sneak a glance at Reid's red cheeks and smile.

I walk into the station and are quickly informed.

I look around as they start to explain.

 _0.8 second intervals, 6 Victims, high vantage point, North End of Plaza_

"Hotch, I'm going with her" I state when the other agent is sent to the crime scene.

He nods in confirmation.

I walk out and then hear my name being called. I turn around to see that Rossi was coming behind me.

"Sorry, Hotch just sent me with your temporary ID" he said handing me a plastic card.

"Oh, right" I take it and nod my head, "Thanks"

Soon we make it into the crime scene and I meet up with Morgan and JJ.

We were walking around as the agent walked us through.

Morgan had just asked about all the rounds from the guns after stating how a professional would get a hit 98% of the time. I'm looking around when something caught my eye.

I nudge JJ and motion with my chin as my eyes are trained on a bullet lodged in the walls building.

I look across the plaza and see that there is a building that seems to be having work done.

"We might want to check that out" I say loud enough for JJ to gear me.

Soon we are heading up. Once we are in the room my eyes are running all around the room.

I search the windows. I walk into the next room and see the plastic moving with the wind. I walk closer to inspect.

The windows can't open so the plastic shouldn't be moving seeing as the Air conditioning system is off.

I move closer as Morgan steps in.

I puff out my cheeks as I see the clean cut.

"Hey, Chubby Bunny" I hear Morgan tease. "What did you find?"

I just point at the window. He is still inspecting it when the others came in.

"Well then"

xxxxxx

"So, your the General" I ask masking my amusement.

"Yeah, I admit I was once affiliated with the Southern Aryans, but that was a mistake and it was a long time ago." He paused to show his arms. "Look. I even had my tattoos removed."

"Do you know why we're here?" I asked.

"Well, I imagine it's about the murder of that councilman Adrian Clay, which I swear I had no involvement in." He stated profoundly.

"Are you still in contact with members of the Southern Aryans?" JJ asked.

"Ma'am, I'm in prison. My opportunities to, uh, socialize are somewhat limited." He spoke as if she was stupid. I take a slightly bigger breath than normal before letting it out.

"Well, that's not what we heard. Rumor has it you're in charge. In fact, you're still known as The General." Morgan informed him.

"Some folks would like to imbue me with a great deal of power, but it's a mantle I choose not to accept." he said with his updated version of humility.

"So you could call the shots. You just choose not to?" JJ confirms.

"How can I lead when I no longer believe?"

"Huh. All right, Derek, well, we're wasting our time here." JJ says suddenly.

"I just have a few more questions." He says, his voice shifting subtly, as he leaves his hand on hers. I catch on quickly, seeing the sudden discomfort on the man's face.

"No, really, let's just go." JJ presses.

"No, no, hey. Hey. Hold tight." Morgan says placing his hand over hers. "It'll only take a second."

"What do you know about today's events?"

"Today's events?"

"You must have heard about the shooting?" Derek baits him. The General's eyes stay to their hands.

"Enlighten me."

"The assistant D. A. prosecuting you for the murder of the black councilman was killed." JJ spoke up.

"Did you order that hit?" Morgan asked.

"I had nothing to do with it." He shakes his head.

"Because you're not racist anymore?" I speak up, I place my hands on Morgan's shoulder and caress his cheek.

"Mr. Dawson, I can't tell you how impressed I am with you." Morgan stood up and JJ followed. "So I'd like to shake your hand and congratulate you for making such a positive change in your life." Morgan then grabbed his hands and griped them. The General could stand it after a couple seconds before he wrenched his hands out of Morgan's.

"I'd be really careful," Morgan said leaning in and whispering "because somebody might think you still believe."


	2. Chapter 2

"The guy had no idea. I mean, he's racist as hell, but he did not have the assistant D.A. killed." Morgan explained.

"He was way too surprised when we broke the news. He was way too angry at us, to even be happy about it." I put in.

"This is the only case the assistant D.A. was trying, he has no other known enemies, which means he wasn't the specific target."

"Ok, well, who else uses a 308 rifle? In Texas?"

"Hunters, the minutemen, housewives. Which unfortunately doesn't narrow down the field." Rossi speaks up.

"Hired arms" I mumble distracted while searching my brain.

"Well, the 6 bullets that didn't hit people have all been found. They were in the cafe sign, planters, and a couple of trees. It all points to him not being a very good shot."

"Or maybe he's a great shot. According to the doctors at the hospital, all 6 victims were hit with kill shots directly to the head, base of neck, and heart. The sixth victim only survived because of an anatomic anomaly. He had a reversed heart, but the bullet still tore through major arteries and they couldn't save him." Reid pipes up as he enters the room.

 _I love the fact that Hotch brought me here for no reason._ I think rolling my eyes.

"So what seems to be disorganized shooting, is actually organized and intentional."

"A forensic countermeasure?"

"Mm-hmm. To make law enforcement believe the unsub's not a specially-trained shooter." Blake says nodding her head.

"Which means the victims weren't random at all. He knew exactly who he wanted to kill." Ried says.

I glance over at him and smile seeing how he was in his element.

"So if it wasn't the attorney, who's the real target?" I think to myself as the question is asked out loud.

The silence seeps into the room as everyone was thinking the same thing.

xxxxxx

"There are 3 victims, but a witness said that they heard more than 7 gunshots. No one ever saw the shooter." I hear Agent May, as she comes in informing us of the casualties.

"I don't think we're dealing with a terrorist. We passed a mall less than a half mile away." Rossi speaks his thoughts and I nod my head.

"I--I'm not following you." The agent says confused.

"Well, a mall presents a target-rich environment for a terrorist who wants to incite panic and fear, and if that was his aim, he would have been more effective there." Hotch explains.

"So choosing this gas station instead means what?" She asks.

"He must have been going after a specific person or people." Rossi pauses, as he thinks for a second. "We should be trying to make a connection between the victims here and in the plaza."

"Yeah, I say we should start with her" I say pointing down to the female.

"Why?" asks agent May.

"Well we know he is a good shooter, so we know he has specific targets, why would he need to shoot this cell phone?"

Rossi nod his head and continues his scouting of the area.

Hotch then put in his thoughts on the shooter.

"Considering the position of the bodies and the fact that no one saw him, he had to be shooting from over there." I stand up as he motions across the street.

"The easiest way to stay hidden would have been from the back of a van or the trunk of a car parked here." Hotch continues once we made it to the other side.

"Like the D.C. snipers in '02." The agent says.

"Exactly, that would mean he's not a random passerby, probably a professional." I say loud enough to be heard.

"A smart move would have been to stay put for a while after all the mayhem. Driving off right away would have just drawn attention."

"How much variation is there in the traffic pattern here?" Hotch asks.

"This is it. It's pretty much the same all the time, except in the middle of the night maybe." She replies shrugging her shoulders.

"So the unsub had to time his shot to the quarter second to shoot between traffic and the gas pumps and hit all 3 victims." Hotch announced.

"And he did it from a concealed position."

Rossi Observes.

"He's better than good. He's a sharpshooter." Hotch says as we all figure it out.

xxxxxx

"We're looking for an LDSK, or a long distance serial killer. He's a very skilled marksman with a God complex."

We are now standing in front of the police force helping us with the investigation.

"He derives pleasure out of remaining unseen and determining the fates of people from afar."

"He's criminally sophisticated and methodical, concealing his method of ingress and egress, leaving little evidence behind in his sniper perches."

"This suggests a great deal of experience, so this unsub has a military or law enforcement background, possibly even Special Forces."

"His victims at first appear to be targets of opportunity, but it now appears that one or more of them are targets of choice."

"The remaining victims are collateral damage to be used as a forensic countermeasure, similar to what John Allen Muhammad and Lee Boyd Malvo did with the D. C. sniper case in 2002."

"This means there's some unknown connection between one or more victims at the first and second crime scenes."

"What about the Caucasian male the eyewitness saw at the Plaza? It's something to consider, but we can't rule out others."

"We know that the unsub is likely in his late 30s to 40s in order to have the means and patience to plan and execute these attacks. If he still has specific targets, it's likely he won't wait long to attack, so the public needs to remain vigilant." The conference ends and start to ask more question to ourselves and others.

"We know the unsub had a specific target, but who was it?"

xxxxxx

Finally after many hours of searching, we finally found who we were looking for.

After his arrest we finished up and pulled into the plane.

I groan, "I forgot how tiring this shit can be" I say stretch out my back and hearing it pop.

I moan as that gave me a bit of pleasure.

"It was fun helping you Hotch but, I'm not coming back" I say to him. "I loved working with you guys, without a doubt, but I can't get back in here."

"We understand" Hotch said, answering for the team.

I give them all a small smile.

"Hey, pup" I say as I sit next to Reid.

"I'm not a pup" he says looking up at me with his big brown Doe eyes.

"Ok, sure" I laugh.

After that its quiet. Everyone is either taking a nap or resting their eyes.

I look at Reid and see how his face is slowly sinking into sadness.

"Hey" I whisper as I bring myself closer to him. I had left less than a foot between us.

"H-Hey" he gulps.

"I'm not going to bite you" I crack a grin. "Unless you want me to" I whisper into his ear teasingly and lightly bite his ear lobe.

He just coughs and shifts uncomfortably. I then bring one leg under me and shift into a comfortable position.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks quietly.

"Because I've seen that face" I sigh out. "The expression of loss"

His eyes move to stare at the ground.

"So, I wanted to distract you" I grin at him.

"Aren't you with Hotch" he states.

"I already told you, we are just friends. And we used to be sex buddies, but that was just a short time period after his divorce with Haley and after his break up with Beth, but we have been friends since high school, so its not like we were strangers to each other." I answer.

He just stares at me with a blank expression.

"What?" I mumble.

"That's how you comfort people?" He asks.

"Having Sex with them? No!" I laugh. "Only if I find them attractive" my voice drops into a seductive purr.

A dark blush coats his cheeks as he hears this.

"Me?" He squeaks.

"Yeah, look at you, with your brown eyes, adorable awkwardness, and don't get me started on what I think about your body" I say looking into his and trailing them down his body.

His hands fidget as his cheeks darken.

I then stayed silent and grab his hand, and I intertwine our fingers.

We stayed in silence.

After about an hour he had relaxed and fell asleep leaning against the wall with his hand gripping mine.

I smirk, but it soon disappears as sleep does not come. I might be exhausted but sleep won't come to me until I'm on the ground.

After several hours we are landing.

I open my eyes as I had closed them as I tried to fall asleep.

I turn to Reid and shake him.

He slowly blinks his and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"We landed" I say to him as he sits up.

Once he sees the others had left, he jumps up, pulling me with him.

I laugh.

"Reid, if you don't mind" I say gripping his hand.

He looks down and sees our hands intertwined and he quickly lets go as if burned.

I bite my lip. _I didn't think he would let me hold his hand at all, from what I heard from Hotch._

We follow the others down to the office.

"Well, Kat, we will be filling out paper work, I don't know if you want to stay" Hotch says as he walks into his office.

Reid walks to his desk and settles down.

I follow Hotch as I move my gaze from his form. My eyes are filled with amusement as I see his ears turn red.

"Katherine" I hear, my head snaps towards Hotch, seeing as he only calls me by my name when its serious.

"He is not a toy" He says firmly. "You hurt him and they'll come for you"

I puff out my cheeks.

"Aaron, you know better than anyone that I would never use him" I reply. He sighs.

"I know, we just don't want him to get hurt, again."

"I'll try my best not to, but keep in mind, it is highly possible that he won't like me, cause I'm crazy as fuck"

He gives a small smile. "If it does work out, it'll be good for him."

I smile.

"Ok, lets get to work" I clap my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia walked as fast as she could in her heels and sat in a extra chair in between all of her coworkers.

"So, who is she?" She says with her classic excited grin and curious glint in her eyes.

"Who?" Asked JJ.

"Hotch's girlfriend" She barley contains a squeal.

"She's not his girlfriend" Spencers voice cut in.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Oblivious of the stares he kept on working.

"Ok, but I do have to say she needs a little color in her wardrobe" Garcia rambles.

"Did you see her curves, damn" Morgan puts in.

"Her butt was pretty big" JJ puts in as all their eyes are on Reid's reaction.

"That's right Mama's got a sweet ass" Morgan said loudly. They all see Reid's hand tighten around his pencil.

"She did seem to have a muscular body, although she looks like she still has a soft belly." Blake surprisingly put in.

"Oh, Come on guys, why are we talking about this" Spencer burst out.

"Hey, hey, calm down we are only talking about how hot she is" Morgan said jokingly, "Come on Reid, you're going to tell me, you don't find her attractive? I mean you looked happy when you were holding her hand in the plane."

Morgan's laugh was cut short as he looked up to see two glares pointed at him. He swallowed roughly turning to Reid with a warning in his eyes.

"What? No! Of course not. The only reason I was touching her hand was because she grabbed it. If it wasn't for her taking my hand I would have never held it." he finished.

Everyone was silent. Reid grew confused, he had expected more relentless teasing.

He then saw JJ's motherly concern.

Ried turned around only to see Hotch and Katherine had walked out Hotch's office.

Reid's face showed instant regret as he saw her looking at the ground.

Taking a breath she looked up.

"So I'll be seeing you guys around" She waved at everyone, "if you want to find me, I'll either be in my Apartment or in the Blue's club."

"Katherine" Reid spoke up.

She turned to him.

"Bye Reid" She replied.

Reid only stood their staring at her back as she walked out the door.

Reid looked up to his boss, but all he got back was a sigh.

xxxxxx

I sigh as I shut the door to my car.

I was confused. He seemed to be fine when I held his hand. I take deep breaths as I remember hearing similar words before.

 **"What? The only reason I dated you was because my dad owes yours money, otherwise I wouldn't dream of touching you"**

I had dated that Fucking bastard for fucking years. I had walked in on him fucking some bitch on our bed. Fucking Bastard never Fucking went beyond pecking saying that he would wait for our marriage.

Marriage my ass. I left my Dad with his money and left that day, of course after I dumped their naked asses out on the lawn.

I sigh as I look back at the building. The last person I had expected to say that was Spencer Reid.

 _What were they even talking about for him to say that?_

I shake my head, it doesn't matter.

"To bad, I thought he was cute" I say shrugging my arms.

The next morning, I woke up just to hear a knocking on my door.

Opening the Door, I see a man holding a baby in his arms.

"Hey, You sent a message saying you were back, and this little one missed-" he gets cut off by the baby laughing and gurgling as she held her arms out for me.

I laugh. "I can see that, will you be going to work?" I ask.

"Ah yeah, I'll be leaving in 30 minutes, will you be able to take care of Bella or should I call a sitter?"

"No, I'll be here, so it's fine" I say quickly and push him out the door, "hurry up and finish getting ready."

He laughs and walks back to his apartment.

Shaking my head I try to put Bella down but she just pulled on my hair.

"Ok, ok, ok, I won't put you down" I quickly say. "Lets go and prepare breakfast."

She puts her fist in her mouth and gurgles.

"I'll take that as a yes"

I had just finished putting boiling water in my Instant noodle cup when I heard a knock on the door.

"come in" I yell out. "we're in the kitchen"

I hear the door open and quick footsteps before Mark steps onto the kitchen.

"So here's her bag" He rushes. "Call me, if anything"

I nod ok.

He then walks out the door. About 10 seconds later there is a knock on the door.

"Did you forget something?" I laugh but pause.

At my door is Reid.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." I say.

"It's ok" he whispers looking down.

I see that he had his over the shoulder bag, a book in one hand and a grocery bag in the other.

"Uh, do you want to come in?" I ask.

"Uh, sure" he says nodding his head.

I move aside with Bella and let him through. I sit down on the love seat couch and he sits on the single person couch.

It isn't until he starts to blush that I realize I'm in light blue booty shorts and a black sports bra. My tattoos were showing darkly against my skin.

"Sorry" I stand up, "If you don't mind holding her while I change."

I sit Bella down on his lap and go to my room. I walk in and replace my sports bra with a regular black bra and just put on a dress.

The dress was beautiful. Navy blue, with white flowers along the bottom edge. I put on black Mary Jane's flats, to complete the look and just throw my hair in a messy bun.

I walk back out to see Reid awkwardly holding the baby.

"she doesn't bite" I tease.

He looks up at me ready to retort but freezes.

"What? Do I look weird?" I ask.

"What? No?" he looks at me, "you look beautiful" he mumbles.

I give him a look.

"That's not what you said yesterday" I point out.

He gets up holding Bella gently in his arms and his shoulders hunching over her.

"That's what I came here for, I came to apologize for what I said last night, or early morning" he said.

"Why?" I ask.

"W- why?"

"Why did you say that?"

"So that Morgan would quit teasing me" he grumbled.

I sigh, taking Bella from him I go into the kitchen.

"I also brought sorry gifts" I hear him follow me with the grocery bag.

I turn to him placing Bella on my hip.

I look at him as he stops and pulls out a big pack of Twix chocolate bars, a family size of hot funyuns, a huge bag of gummy bears, and a large tub of ice cream.

My mouth falls open.

"Omg, fuck me" I groan.

"Wha- what?" he looks up.

"Nothing" I say sweetly.

Turning to Bella I ask her, "What do you think Bella, should I forgive him?"

She just lets out a series of gurgles and hits her bottom lip with fingers while looking at Reid.

"I'll take that as a yes" I say tickling her face with my nose.

I see Reid smile from the corner of my eye and turn to him.

"Ok, I forgive you, now help me put the ice cream in the freezer" I order.

Grinning he replies, "Yes, ma'am"

"Good boy" I tease, and kiss his cheek.

"Okay I have to get going for work" he said after clearing his throat.

"Okay, then if you want we could, I don't know watch a movie here on my TV and eat these snacks?" I ask nervously.

"uh, sure" He squeaks out, clearing his throat he straightens up and says, "Yeah, we uh, could do that, I just hope we don't get called in."

"Okay then, next Friday?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's great." Reid then goes out the door.

"Well then, see you later" he waves as he walks out the door.

I shut the door with my hand and lean my forehead against it. I turn to Bella with a smile that falters as I see her calm expression.

"What? Its not a date!" I say loudly, walking back towards the kitchen to get my soup.

"You're so smart Bella"

Reid did start come every morning he even brought his own coffee and sugar so that he could make some when he came over. We talked about ourselves and got to know eachother well. But...

In the end, Reid was called in for a case, or at least that's what I think since he didn't arrive for our hang out.

Weeks passed and life went on normally, no surprise drop ins.

I was just laying in my bed one night when my phone rang.

"hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hey, Tigress, are you ready to come back? We're in need of our favorite." The man's Heavy English accent comes through the phone.

"I'll be there in half an hour" I reply before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

I grab my duffle bag from the corner of my room. I pull on some sweats and a sweatshirt.

Walking out to my 2006 Toyota Rav4 I open the drivers door and throw my duffle bag onto the passenger side, and make my way down to the club.

Stepping in front of the club I go to the back entrance and meet Jake.

"Hey man, how you been?" I ask.

"I've been good, Good to see you doing well" He says opening the door.

"Thanks, its good to see you too, I'll see you around" I wave as I adjust my duffle.

Going into the dressing room I'm hit with a wall of perfume.

Shaking my head I walk towards my locker. I switched my sweatshirt amd pants to a black one piece stringy lingerie. I then put on a lacy black cover, just for show.

Putting on my bright red lipstick and stripper stilettos. I walk towards the front. I walk out to the hall way and make my way to the back stage.

"Hey" I whispered seductively, into my boss's ear.

He swivels around and a bright smile from ear to ear greets me.

"Tigress!" He yells, pulling me into a hug, and I laugh.

"I know you want to" I tease, and bring his hands from my waist and push them down slightly. Taking that as permission he lowers his hands and groped my ass.

I bite my lip.

"Damn, baby, still beautiful" He murmured.

"It's been barley a month" I laugh.

"Ok, but we all missed you" he says. "Now get out there" he says letting me go and slapping my ass.

I laugh as I step out onto the stage. Swaying my hips with purpose as I make my way through the dark, and reach my pole off to the side.

It seems like a slow night. Almost all the seats are filled.

Some of the other girls and boys of the night are already covered in sweat. I lean against the pole and put my arms up knowing it's about to light up.

The music is starting to go high and drops making the lights come on, its quiet to give everyone a moment to take in the sight of all the men and women.

There is a rumble of clapping before the music starts slow.

I slide down the pole and sway my hips and the lights dim and flicker around the audience. Soon there is a red glow that illuminates the room.

Walking around the pole I put my arms up higher and spin around and landing on a low squat bringing my ass in the air and shaking it for the crowd. Turning back to face the crowd, I let my cover fall open and off my shoulders as I press my ass against my equipment and slide against it.

I move around the pole a couple times before putting one hand on the floor and the other around the pole. I bend over, tightening my core and slowly bring my legs over my head and grip the bar pulling myself up the pole.

Pulling myself up I twist around the pole, hoping that the little coverage my clothing offers doesn't slip.

Holding myself up and away from the pole with my arms I open and close my legs while twirling myself around. I bring myself in one leg straight against the pole as my arms support my weight, stretching my other leg out I move my hips against the pole. I snap my head back as brown eyes come into mind, holding myself against the pole and spreading my arms. I let myself drop a couple of feet before leaning all the way back upside down bracing my arms to hold my weight as I straighten my legs and open them at the beat of the song. I drop the last three feet and stop right before my hand touches the ground.

I lower my legs down to the ground as I do the splits. I ignore the cat calls and hollers as we continue our performance.

Getting on my feet I bounce a little before sliding up and lifting my self up and bringing my open legs from one side of the pole to the other, as I make eye contact with the male stripper next to me.

He slides down the pole in his jockstrap and makes his way over.

You can hear the Oohs get louder as he reaches me.

Taking my hand he lies me on the floor. He drops and grinds against me as my legs are spread with him between my legs. We both exaggerate pleasure with facial expressions.

"Fuck, I'm tired" I groan.

"Yeah, good to have you back, Tigress"

I grin and flip us over grinding my hips over his making him let out a real groans seeing as he could feel the heat coming from my pussy as I grind against his slightly hard cock.

"Ok, I'll stop" I gasp as he grips my thighs thrusting up in warning.

I scan my eyes over the crowd trying to see if anyone catches my eye.

When I don't find anyone I turn back to the male beneath me and squeeze his hand. A signal to get back on the pole.

The night goes on with hollers and groans of pleasure.

My eyes have been scanning the crowd all night. The reason I've earned the name Tigress, because I'm always scanning the crowd. I get off the stage and go to a woman who has been sitting nervously as she looks at all the dancers.

I walk towards her. Running my hands over arms, chests, and some hard ons, as I make my way towards her, getting bills in between my skin and my slutty outfit.

Once I reach her, I slowly make my way to sit on her lap. My breasts end up infront of her face, as my legs are on either side of her.

I was still giving her a lap dance when I hear the door open abruptly and the music turns off.

The lights turn on and everyone seems to freeze. I'm in the middle of pressing myself against her, with her nose on my cheek and hands on my waist when this happens.

Off to my side I see some girl with someone's cock deep in her throat.

 _Yup, just another day at Blue's,_ I think to myself.

"Nobody move!" I hear Rossi's voice. There are multiple footsteps come in and many agents are coming through and looking over everyone. Hotch is the one who walks next to me as he quickly runs his eyes over everyone.

His eyes go over me twice as he recognizes me.

Nobody moves for a couple seconds when suddenly one of the guys near the front of the stage got up and started running, along with a female being pulled after him.

"Hold your Fire!" I yell along with Hotch.

He passes me a gun quickly as I take off my heels. We quickly make our way down the hall. We hear a gunshot.

"This way" I call out making my way towards the back.

I slow down once I get there and quickly get in position I nod my head to Hotch and he approves. I step out and Find Jake Holding a man down while the girl is crying against the wall hugging her self.

I Give my gun back to Hotch and go over to her.

"Hey, Nancy, its ok, you're ok" I grab her shoulder and bring her into a hug.

I feel her tears hit my skin as she hugs me tight.

I look over at the others as they arrest the man, as he yells in pain.

JJ sighs as she walks over to me and Nancy.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" I hear her ask.

I look towards Nancy as she steps away from me and drys her tears breaths in a couple times before she smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks" She says. "Now if you want to ask me questions, do it quickly I believe that they aren't going to close soon." She says as the music comes back on.

"No, just leave your name, address and phone number" she said taking out a pen and paper.

She scribbles it down before she is off.

JJ, then turns to me and her mouth drops. I run a hand through my dark hair with Dark blue highlights and start to pull all the bills that start to bug me.

"Hey" I greet, folding the money and putting it in the heel of my shoe.

"Wow, I did not expect to see you here" She says looking me over. "You look great"

"Thanks" I said laughing.

"Is that-? No-It can't be" I hear another.

I turn around.

"It is, Chubby Bunny" Morgan says hugging me. I hug him briefly.

"Hey, where's Ried?" I ask.

"He's inside making sure everybody is ok" They reply.

"Ok I'll see you guys around" I say.

"I hope so Mama!" Morgan yells.

Walking inside I go to where I left my heels. I reach them and see that the woman is still there.

"Hey, sorry about the disturbance, but I'll have to owe you a Dance" I said.

"No, its ok I have to go anyway, but uh, can I just get a hug?" she asks nervously.

I hug her close for a couple seconds and let go.

Blushing she lets go. "Thank you" she squeals before rushing away.

I put my heels on as the lights dim. There are still Many who stayed to continue their night.

I walk around looking for Reid when I find him. He was surrounded by many female dancers.

"Hey! Break it up! Back to work!" I yell. "We have a lot of Ballers tonight"

The girls all left most going back to their stations while two went to some eager customers.

"Betty" I say slapping her pussy, as she was kissing his shoes.

She moans loud and stands up.

"What the fuck?" She asks.

"He looks like a good Dom, if that's what you're looking for little slut" I say pointing at a man with a Gag in his hand, my hand pulling on her hair.

She whimpers as she nods. "Yes, Master"

"Good girl" I pat her ass as I let her go. "Now crawl" I say pushing her down on the ground.

"Thank you Master." she says kissing my shoe.

I then turn back to Reid.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

His head snaps up as he Recognizes my voice.

"What is this place?" He asks.

"If you ask me, Its just a huge Fuck party every night, There are sections. Strippers, Roleplay, Fuck Me, Suck Me, And Observing. You know which is which when you read the directions on the floor. " I explain.

"O-oh" He stutters.

"Others will say its just a club" I shrug my shoulders. "Now, are you done with your Official Business?" I ask.

"Yeah, we-we are" he stutters.

"Then, if you don't mind" I pause. "I would like to know why you never called or said anything after leaving me hanging." I say crossing my arms.

His eyes diverted towards my breasts before snapping back up to my eyes blushing hard.

"Um-"

"Tigress, back to work!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Tigress, back to work!"

Rolling my eyes I pull Reid onto a chair.

"Ok let me just go change into something that covers a little more" I whisper into his ear.

Walking to the locker room I change into a sports bra and black booty shorts. I also put on some sneakers.

Walking back out crossing one leg in front of the other as I make my way to the young Doctor, getting a few ass slaps.

"So? Why didn't you call?" I ask next to his ear once I reach him.

"I-" He stops as I slide into his lap. "I-I'm not really sure."

"Dr. Reid" I purr, "let me be straight with you, I want to fuck you" I say trailing my hands over my breasts and into my hair as I grind my hips against his lap.

His eyes are wide as I trail my hands up his chest, and undo his tie and the buttons of his shirt trailing my hands down his perfect abs. I bite my lip as my fingers trailing down all the dips.

"Kat-ka- katherine, please"

"Please what, Love?" he stays silent.

I smirk and take his hands and move them up my body.

His hands are shaking as they go over my clothed breasts and trail them down my stomach and thighs.

Standing up I turn around and sit down on his lap just moving and pressing my ass against him.

Suddenly, He stands up.

Confused I stand up too. He then starts walking away.

"Reid!" I yell, desperate.

He continues to walk away.

"Ried!" I run and catch his arm. Turning him around. I wrap my hands around his waist.

"Wait, I'm sorry" I say pulling back but not letting go.

"I know we haven't known each other for long, and I know my last comment was blunt, but that's the only way I can translate my feelings, because you don't see these things, you see facts."

"I'm sorry, I just can't process.." he pauses.

"Process what? That you find me attractive?"

"How would you know?" he asks.

I pull his hips to mine, feeling his bulge rub against me.

"I don't need to be a Genius to know that this is an erection Spencer"

He lets out a groan, making me tense as his hands move down to grope my ass and presses me against him.

"Fuck, Reid, Kiss Me" I growl.

Suddenly his lips smash into mine. I moan out of surprise but quickly pulls us into a corner and wrap my fingers in his hair and grip it making him groan and press me against a wall.

I lick his bottom lip and he gasps and I take the opportunity to plunge my tongue into his mouth and meet his.

I lift my leg and hook it on his hip he picks up the other and grinds me into the wall with his hips. I pull back and lean my head against the wall as I feel his cock rub against my pussy through my thin clothes.

"Fuck, Spencer" I groan.

"Kat" He moans roughly as I rotate my hips as he grinds into me.

"Spencer, Go out with me" I gasp out.

"But-"

"Let's just try it out" I cut him off slowing my body to a stop.

We both stay silent as he thinks about it.

"Fine" He says and grabs the back of my neck pulling me back into a deep kiss, this time its slow.

He puts me down letting my feet slowly touch the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kat" He whispers in my ear.

"You better" I reply, my fingers trailing down his chest.

"Wait" I gasp pulling him back and push him against the wall and unbutton his pants.

"Wait, Kather-" he stops as I push my hand into his pants.

I moan as my hand makes contact with his stiff and thick shaft.

I twirl my thumb around his head and lubricate it with his precum.

"Ooh Spencer, I just want to eat you up" I smile at him.

I continue to stroke him as I suck and kiss his neck. I slowly pump his cock. I can see him holding back his moans.

"Moan for me Spencer" I whisper.

Without a second to lose he groans lowly, making my insides clench.

"How many times have you had this done to you?" I ask seeing how sensitive he is.

"N-none-ooooh, Fuck" He moan in the middle of his sentence.

Minutes later we are still in the same position only difference is him withering under my touch as I begin to stroke him harder as I feel him twitch.

I quickly pull his pants down enough for me to see his cock and palm his balls.

"Ka-Kat, I'm going to cu- OH FUCK" he yells in shock as I wrap my mouth around the tip of his cock and taking him in half way and sucking hard.

He yells and automatically thrusts his hips making his cock thrust into my mouth, his hands grip my hair as he reaches his peak.

He moans and shakes as his load hits the back of my throat.

He pulls his cock out of my mouth and I look up at him and open my mouth showing him the white substance in my mouth.

"Spit it out!!" He yells as he sees it, but I shut my mouth and swallow.

"Shit" he whispers as he looks into my eyes.

"Reid!" another voice yells.

We both blink and I quickly stuff him back into his pants and Zip him up as he buttons his shirt. I'm tucking in his shirt and my arms are around his waist and I tuck in the back of his shirt as I look up at him.

"Reid, kiss me" I whisper.

He presses his lips against mine and then pulls back.

"Ried!" the voice I now recognize as Blake is a lot closer.

I grin at him right before I push him out.

"I'm-I'm Here, Blake" he stutters.

"Ok we got everything, we are heading back to HQ" she informed.

I step out from the corner as they walk away.

I blow Reid a kiss as he looks back at me.

"So, I guess you're gonna be quitting?" I hear my boss behind me.

I flinch and turn to look at my boss.

"You know me" I shrug my shoulders.

"Alright, it was great having you for a night, you know you're always welcomed" he laughs.

"Thank you, for having me" I give him a hug. "Tell the others that I leave the stage for them."

"Give me a call if you ever need a bartender" I call out as I make it to the locker room.

"Sure thing" he replies.

I go in and stuff all my belongings into my duffle bag.

I walk out of the building with a smile on my face and elephants in my stomach.

"Spencer Reid" I say out loud and shake my head and make my way home.

~POV switch~

The team's ride back to HQ is silent.

They walk into a building and get to work on the paperwork. Hours later after everyone is done they all start to pack up and leave.

"Hey, Reid! Why is your shirt so wrinkled?"

"I-Um"

"Wait a second!" Garcia's voice cuts in as she comes into the room with all her stuff.

"That's a Hickey!!" She yells to know one in particular, but they all turn to the young Doctor as he lifts his hand to his neck.

"REID?!" They yell.

He just looks around nervously.

"Hi?" Is all he says. "Anyway I have to go its late and I-"

"Reid who the hell gave you a hickey?!" JJ's motherly voice cut his steps short.

"It was at the club wasn't it?" Morgan teases. "boy she had to be blind, to find you attractive."

Everyone noticed anger bubble in Spencer's face.

"Shut up Morgan" he spit before storming out.

Everyone turn to Morgan.

"What the hell Morgan?" JJ is the first to speak.

"I was just teasing" He tries to defend himself from Penelope's slaps.

"It's serious, isn't it?" Garcia says.

"Yeah, it seems like it" Blake also agrees.

"Yeah, I dont think he wouldn't have gotten that upset if it was just a fling" Rossi speaks up. They all turn to look at him.

"Looks like our little boy is growing up" he teases, as he looks at Jareau.

"Isn't it a bit to soon?" She says quietly.

"No, I think its just in time" Rossi says putting an arm around her.

~Katherine's POV~

I wake up to a knock on my door to find both Mark and Spencer at my door.

"Hey guys, good morning" I say covering my mouth as I Yawn.

Spencer fiddles with his satchel strap.

"Hey, Love" I say leaning against the door.

"Hi" he says softly.

"Come on in" I motion him to come in. He waves his hand at Mark and slides inside.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" He asks.

"I hope so" I grin.

"Anyway, I came to say that Bella with be dropped off in a couple minutes with my mom, she came by in the morning and she wants to meet you" he sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok cool, tell her I'm leaving the door open"

"Alright, thanks" he says before walking away.

I turn around and walk to Spencer who is looking at some pictures of me and Hotch.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"Uh, I'm doing well" He replies looking at me. "You should really wear pants" He whispers looking down at his hands.

"Ha, fine, I just felt like showing off my tattoos" I tease while wringing my hands together nervously.

"Well it's not like they go all the way up" He says softly as he runs his hands up my leg.

I bite my lip.

"But they are pretty" He says, looking towards my right leg.

"They are tiny flowers, Right?" He leans forward inspecting them.

"Yeah I just found them pretty" I say.

"Do you have more?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I'll show them to you another day" I smile.

He is about to open his mouth when he's cut off.

"Hello?" I hear a Voice.

"Oh, right" I stand up. "You're Mark's mother"

"Yes, hello dear" I watch as a older blonde woman comes into view with Bella on her hip.

"Aah bu ababa" Bella makes noises with her fingers in her mouth.

"That's right, Little Bella is here too" I coo at her and reach for her as she extends her arms.

"It's nice to finally meet you" She says.

I smile, "It's nice to meet you too, and thank you for the cookies the other day they were delicious"

"Oh thank you, dear" She smiles and turns to Reid. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Spencer Reid" He says waving.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Reid"

"Doctor" He quickly corrected.

"Oh pardon me, Dr. Reid" She smiles. "Well I have to get going, my taxi should be arriving soon"

"Ok, say bye Bella" I say waving my hand towards her grandmother.

Bella waves her chubby hand as her grandmother closes the door.

I turn back towards Spencer.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure you haven't drank your coffee yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the kitchen I put Bella down on her high chair and strap her in.

I slowly loosen her grip on my shirt and move to the coffee maker and lean on the counter.

"So, what was all that mess in the club yesterday?" I ask.

"Uh, amateur, taking strip dancers and prostitutes to his house and keeping them there for days. They turned in the file to us yesterday, after the fifth victim was taken." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Wow, thank God you guys caught him." I say. Thinking about Nancy and her two year old son.

"yeah" he says loudly.

"So, about yesterday, are you sure?" he asks.

"If course I am" I say stepping away from the counter. "Getting to know you better, seeing your face, being with you and your quirky habits and facts on everything." I laugh.

He just gives me his dorky smile that makes my heart stop.

"Me too, I want to know more about you too" he says. He turned away as his face falls.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's just Morgan" he sighs.

"What did he say?" I ask seriously.

"Uh, well he just said that the girl would have to be blind to be with me,-but he was only teasing" he quickly says at the rage that crosses onto my face.

"I don't care" I growl. I stomp into my room with him following me I rip off my shirt put on a bra, I go to my closet and pick out a black long sleeved shirt and some high waisted shorts and lastly my Mary Jane's flats with cute flower pattern.

Looking at my self over in the mirror I nod. turning around I end up face first in Spencer's chest.

"Ok, ow" I whine as I step back and look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing, just getting ready to go out?" I say innocently.

I try to go around him, but he stops me.

"Please, don't say anything" He begs.

"Fine" I say as he starts to do puppy eyes.

"bababababababa" I laugh as I hear Bella calling for attention.

Grabbing Spencer's hand I pull him back to the kitchen.

"Ok, drink your coffee, I'll get Bella ready and we'll drop you off, since HQ is only like 20 minutes away we can walk, that is, if you don't mind."

"That sounds great" he says fidgeting in place.

"Ok" I turn back to Bella.

"Hey baby girl, lets go change your clothes" I say picking her up.

Grabbing her diaper bag I take her to the crib I bought for her, and set up the changing table that's attachable to the crib.

"Ok, let's put on your cute little dress that your Papa packed for you" I tell her.

Pulling it out my mouth drops.

"Burgundy, soft silk, Baby Girl your Daddy loves you" I laugh.

As I change her she reaches for my finger as the rose tattoo catches her eye.

"You like that one? Yeah? It's not going to last long so enjoy it" I coo at her.

"Yeah it's nice" I gasp as I hear Spencer speak from behind me.

"Warn me" I say as Bella laughs at my startled expression.

I set her down on her feet and take her hand.

"You don't mind taking her hand? Do you?" I ask.

"Uh, no, it's fine" he says taking her other hand.

"Ok let me get her stroller." I say before grabbing my phone and putting it in my pocket.

Soon, we were out walking towards the Quantico headquarters.

"So, how many Tattoos so you actually have?" He asks.

"Umm, I think I have 11?" I try to think as I give Bella her bottle.

"I have one on both hips, thighs, forearms, two on my legs, on my foot, both wrists, one finger, and behind my ear, the side of my neck" I pause. " actually three on my feet"

"So that's" he looked at the places I mentioned, "sixteen"

I laugh, "sorry, i just forget about the smaller ones, and t- wait! I have two more on my shoulders, crap how do I forget those?"

"I did see those the first time I went to your house, you also have the one on your back" he says, "that takes us up to 19 tattoos"

"Wow, I didn't realize I had so many" I think on it. "And I have very poor memory apparently." He just laughs.

"Do they have any meaning?"

"most of them don't, Just the thorns on my foot, and the little flowers on my leg. The thorns because I always end up either hurting those around me or just keeping people away"

"But I guess everyone feels that way at one point or another soo... yeah. It just helps me to see them staying small and the flowers so much bigger, they represent me uh meeting new people, like this dark blue one is you"

He stops walking and leans close to see the tiny flower.

"wow, I would have never thought" he pauses looking up at the sky.

"Never thought what?" I ask.

"That meeting me would affect someone so much" he says.

"well yeah" I laugh.

"let me guess the rainbow one is Garcia" he laughed.

I fake a gasp, "how did you know!"

We come to a slow stop as we reach the edge of the building.

"So, I guess this is it" I say rubbing my arms as I feel the soft breeze.

"Ta-Ta" I hear. Turning to Bella I smile.

"Yes, Baby girl?" I ask. She kicks her feet.

I pick her up and put her on the ground. She holds my hand as she walks forward.

She then walks up to Spencer's legs and hugs him, and reaches up toward him.

"Aww, she wants you to pick her up" I coo at them and take my phone out to record it.

He reaches down and picks her up and smiles.

"Bella, Kiss-kiss" I tell her.

She giggles before turning to Spencer and kissing his cheek, and laugh as she points to her own cheek.

Spencer gets the hint, and gives her a small quick kiss as well, making Bella laugh.

Stopping the video I go up to him.

"Let's take a selfie!" I grin walking up to him.

Standing next to him I lean my head on his shoulder and put my phone up as I take a picture.

"Aww, it's cute" I say looking up at him.

I take his hand and hold it as Bella slaps his face lightly.

"No, Bella, no, that is hurting Spencer and we don't want to hurt him do we?" I say.

She understood, probably remembering how the last time I said I hurt myself I was at the Doctor's.

She stopped abruptly and starts to kiss where she hit him.

I smile, "Good Girl, Bella" I smile at her.

"well, I guess that this is goodbye" I pout as I turn back to him.

"yeah, um, I'll let you know if anything comes up" he whispers, passing Bella back to me.

"okay, I'll see you around, if anything call me" I say as I squeeze his hand and let him go.

I hold Bella on my hip as we wave bye at Spencer as he walks away.

~Time Skip~

"Hey, Spencer, I got a call from Blue's, they need a bartender tonight" I say as I walk into the living room with two bowls of pasta carbonara.

"Okay, just try to not be too touchy with them" he stutters turning red as he grabs his bowl from my hand and moves the pillow sitting next to him so that I could sit down.

"I won't, for now let's just watch a movie" I laugh.

"Which one?" He asks, the remote in his hand.

"Uh, pirates of the Caribbean!" I yell excitedly as I stick a forkful of pasta into my mouth.

"I hate this movie, there are so many things wrong with it" he starts to explain.

I just give a small grin as we spend the next two hours watching, and having Spencer explain everything wrong with it.

After the movie we just sat in silence.

I then lay down with my head in his lap and close my eyes. Over the few months that we had been together we had opened up, slowly, and with time, we did end up trusting each other with our stories.

"You know, it's not that hard for me to act like I trust, even if one of my exes had dated me only because his father owed my Father money, and I only found our senior year it when I found him cheating on me." I sigh. "He was a Dick"

"When I left my dad, I was already in college, so I had to finish off paying by getting a job. Only people that would take me was John, He really helped me during that time, I was able to stay with Hotch while looked for my own place that I could afford, and then the 8 years in the FBI."

"Has your father contacted you?" He whispers.

"No, probably too busy with his new wife" I scoff.

"Anyway, I need to get ready, are you gonna go home?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah" he whispers, "and you know that we always have a space for you at the BAU" he puts in.

"I'll think about it" I say after a short pause.

Later that night I was filling up some drinks when I saw someone familiar.

"Jackson?" I ask.

The blonde, turns around in confusion.

I slap my forehead and curse myself, of course I would say his name out loud.

I finish wiping the counter before I go clean some glasses.

"Katherine?" I hear his deep voice.

Groaning, I turn around.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

I give him a deadpan look.

"I work here?" I say sarcastically as I continue to wipe some glasses.

He finally looks down to my outfit.

I'm wearing close to nothing, "so do you want something to drink?"

"Ahh, just whiskey"

I fetch a glass and set it on the counter, pour it for him and walking away.

"So what have you been up to?" He calls out.

I sigh, he is basically a stranger.

"Just working" I motion to my surroundings.

"Oh, how nice" he says tipping his glass back.

"Yup"

"Hey Tigress!, an old fashioned" a bigger burly man shouts out.

"Of course" I walk over dropping the different drinks, and a hint of sugar into a short glass, and sliding it over the rest of the way.

That was when a wave of orders came in and I was able to distance myself from Jackson.

Son of a bitch, what the fuck is he doing here.

Hours later, it's finally closing time. I had closed the bar earlier, and had cleaned up before helping to lead and call cabs for those to drink to drive, most of them being regulars so we already have their info memorized.

Just as i finish sending them away I turn around only to see that my ex is still there.

"What the fuck do you want?"


End file.
